Other Than 3Ds
by GreenND
Summary: The war was over. That was a fact that everyone and everything knows. The trees seems greener, the air feels warm, and the sun shone brightly. Too bad a book changed all that. Now, the Trio have to fight another war in a world not their own to get back. Its a race against time. A race against life and death.


**Prologue**

The war was over. That was a fact that everyone and everything knows. The trees seems greener, the air feels warm, and the sun shone brightly. Too bad a book changed all that.

Harry, Ron and Hermione just came back from the funerals of the fallen, brave wizards and witches who did not give up and fought back. They decided to hang out at The Three Broomsticks and just... talk. They greeted Rosmerta and quickly found a table.

"I met Luna, she seems a little less Loony now," started Ron, earning a glare from Hermione. "That's not nice Ron!" yelled Hermione, slapping his arm.

"Ow! what was that for?" said Ron, rubbing his sore arm while muttering something that sounds suspiciously like 'hand' and 'rock'. Harry snorted, amused at his friends antics. "You guys never change do you?"

"I can say the same to you, Harry," said Ron "I saw you glancing at Ginny now and then..." he stopped to look at Harry's guilty look. "You know what? I think Ginny can make her own decision, and I, as her brother should respect that... And I think that Ginny still got a thing on you so, um, you know, you can-"

Harry raised an eyebrow, a smirk plastered on his face, "-Date her" Ron finished lamely.

"Thanks mate, really." Harry said earnestly. Ron grinned and nodded. "Well, I think that was very mature of you Ron," Hermione said, and kissed his cheek, making Ron blushed. It was a known fact that they were now dating, thank god. Harry was bored of the way they always danced around each other throughout the years in Hogwarts.

"I still can't believe that the war ended.. But it was just 5 days ago..." said Ron suddenly, his face blanked of emotions. '_Probably thinking about Fred,'_ thought Harry. Hermione, sensing his inner turmoil, placed a comforting hand around his shoulder with a blank face of her own. Harry sighed, also lost in his own world. They had won, with a price. A price which cannot be bargained.

The three were snapped out of their thoughts by a sudden BANG, and acting on instincts, they took out their wands, searching for any kind of threats. But weirder than someone attacking them was that there was completely nobody at all. "What the...where did everyone go?" Ron questioned, bewildered.

Hermione shook her head and was about to answer when her sharp eyes spotted an old-looking book on their table. "What's that," she pointed her wand at it, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Don't touch it!" warned Harry when Ron went to grab for it. "Where did this come from anyway?" asked Ron, looking around for any hints as to how did this book appeared. "Other than 3Ds? What does that mean?"

"I guess we have to find out, huh? Let me do a quick spell..." Hermione moved her wand in a complex way and smiled. "The book has no Dark Magic on it, I guess it's safe to open. Oh don't look at me like that Ron! What I did was a simple spell I've read about in a book, to detect Dark Magic."

Ron gave her a skeptical look and reached for the book, while saying "Of course you did..." and muttering 'Simple, that's what she says...'

"What does this says?" asked Harry, narrowing his eyes, hoping to understand the complicated words. "Śfi," he finally said, reading the Chapter 1 title. Hermione started to read the description which was in English.

"Tãhw," continued Ron.

"Fõ"

"Dńa"

"Etìs" Hermione started to narrow her eyes, reading the descriptions as fast as she could, taking in every word.

"Oppö,"

"Ehts,"

"Eìl," Hermione's eyes widened in shocked, "Don't-" Too late.** '-This book will bring you to a new world, a world of possibilities. Call it Fate if you want. But remember, this world you're going to will mostly be unpleasant as they are opposites of yourself. You may not like it, but who cares? Good luck if you want to try it :D'**

"Erëh."

_Incantation complete. Buffering a new world, please wait a minute. World #240 ready_. A bright light blinded them. _Have a good day_.

"Harry?!"

* * *

Harry was used to waking up screaming from his nightmare, but this time, it wasn't his scream. Blinking the light away, Harry saw a person- man screaming and froze. He looks familiar.

The man seems to be withering under a Cruciatus Curse...which was linked to his wand in his outstretched hand.

He abruptly stop the curse and knelt down beside the person who stopped to catch his breath. _'What the heck happened? Was I under the Imperius? That's not possible...unless the book has some powerful Imperius curse stored in it...the book! Where's that blasted thing anyway? Where the hell am I?'_ was all Harry thought about while questioning the man.

"Um...I am so sorry- I didn't know what I was doing. Are you okay? Can you stand? Again, I'm sorry-" he was cut of his rambling when the man tackled him to the ground and pointing his wand-_ 'when did he get it?'_ thought Harry annoyed at his carelessness- at his heart. He was about to say 'Oh! You're welcome' rather sarcastically when he took a look at the man's face.

"Ron?!"

"Of course it's me Potter! Gone blind did you? What was that about anyway? Not going soft are you now, like your mommy and daddy. Heard you failed to kill them." Ron started to laugh, "At least I got Ginny-" he suddenly stopped, his eyes glazing over and blinked.

"Um...Ron?" Harry started hesitantly, "Are you okay now? If you are, can you please get off me."

Ron blinked again and stood up, holding out a helping hand to Harry who took it gratefully. Ron grinned, which soon turned into a frown. "Harry, why are you wearing black robes?" Harry sent him a puzzled look and then glanced at himself. He was indeed wearing a black robe, which was weird since he was quite sure he was wearing Muggle clothes before. He pointed at Ron.

"Why are you wearing black robes?"

Ron inspected himself, and then Harry, confusion evident in his eyes. "Bloody hell. What happened? Where are we? And why is my body aching all over?!"

Harry held his hand up against Ron's torrent of question and was about to answer before his words were interrupted. "The Dark Lord has requested a meeting with the Trio. Now,"

Both their heads whipped around to that direction as the felt a sense of familiarity, yet not quite, and were out of their mind surprised as they saw a man with dull brown hair and gray eyes. Only the man's killer smirk was missing and was instead replaced with an emotionless countenance.

"Cedric?" they called out in unison, Ron staring at him blankly. Cedric Diggory did not comment on their behavior and merely turned his back on them. "Now," he repeated, and walked out of the room before they could even ask anything.

"Harry… I don't like this," Ron muttered, still staring at the spot where the brunette had just left. Harry merely nodded, his fingers touching the thunder-shaped scar on his forehead. It was starting to sting again, which did not make sense. It only did that when Voldemort was… _"The Dark Lord...,"_

Oh.

"All this thinking is making my head hurt," Ron complained, beating Harry into voicing out what he was about to say. "I guess we're going crazy now-" Ron, realizing the pain-filled face of Harry, asked hesitantly. "Harry? You okay, mate? Its.." He stopped. "I mean, the scar… its not hurting again is it?"

Harry nodded slowly without answering. "It looks like we have to see what's going on," he instead replied, his tone tired and gloomy. Ron pursed his lip in frustration, "If this is a prank, _it's not damn funny_,_"_ Ron said, his temper rising.

The two wizards finally walked out of the door after many minutes of hesitation when they realized the next problem. Where were the suppose to go for the supposed meeting? "This is… extremely frustrating," Ron grumbled.

"Ugh, what are you guys doing, keeping the Dark Lord waiting like this?"

A bushy-haired girl stood in front of the two, hands on her hips, glaring intensely at them with fierce brown eyes. They stood rock still, mouth gaping at her appearance. The girl's-_ bloody Hermione_- appearance was, long story short, not Hermione.

Her usual bushy brown hair now had green streaks and her robes were rather _short_, decorated with red liquid. _'Blood,'_ thought Harry grimly. _Not a person to mess with_, he noted. Fortunately, Ron got the same idea and wisely shut his mouth from commenting.

"Well?" the not-Hermione said, "Come on you gits!" She stomped off and the both of them shared a look before following. After a while, they found themselves in front of a majestic looking door. The door suddenly opened with a creak and a voice, a voice that was last heard 5 days ago. _A voice that was not meant to be there._

"Come in." They stepped inside with Hermione leading.

There stood in all his glory- You-Know-Who, looking healthy - or as healthy looking as he can be, which is not saying much- and worst of all -alive. Voldemort. Is. Alive.

"Let's begin shall we?"

* * *

**A/N**

Thank you for reading my first ever Fanfic :D Leave a review if you want to or just simply favourite/follow :)

I couldn't have done this without my best friend and beta-reader (also Co-writer!) ChocoChipzCookie . So thank you! *Mwuah*


End file.
